Upon Deaf Ears
by LunaRWBY
Summary: "Upon deaf ears the god's tongue falls, the King made to kneel in pain he crawls." What if the nursery rhyme Ardyn said to the group was based off more than just Titan? What if Leviathan had something to do with it? An AU where Noctis is deaf after the trial of Leviathan instead of Ignis being blind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's been a really long time since I've written on here and this is my first FFXV story. I know if nothing else I definitely am having a fun time writing this. I hope you guys will like it too! So Read and Review please and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Nudge. Another nudge. The body stirred but refused to wake up. Gladiolus sighed and said, "Come, lazy. Get up."

"Gladio." Ignis' voiced came stern and as the Shield glanced at the sleeping prince's royal advisor, who held a very stern face.

 _Oh, right. Damn._

It's been a few weeks since the four have left Altissia as the four are on a train to Tenebrae; but not before stopping in Cartanica, which is said to hold a royal tomb. After the fight with Leviathan, the would-be king was unconscious for multiple days. He woke to a destroyed city, and everyone unharmed – well, everyone except his fiancée Lunafreya, who died in the battle, and himself; of course he didn't recognize it at first. He noticed it when he couldn't hear his companions, but more importantly when he couldn't hear himself.

Gladio shook his head slightly to refocus and once again shook the sleeping prince; harder and stopped when he made sure he was awake.

"Stop. I'm awake." His voice croaked, hoarse from lack of use. Since the prince sees it as no point, Noctis has barely talked since Altissia since he wouldn't be able to hear the others anyways. He glared at Gladio in conformation who nodded and stood upon and walked to another booth as Ignis lightly tapped the prince's leg to get his attention.

Noctis cocked his head to the side as Ignis spoke slowly. "We are almost in Cartanica. The train will be stopping soon." He paused waiting for the prince to register and nod to continue. "Are you sure you are up for this? It might be best for you to stay back a little in case of trouble."

Noct frowned. "I'm deaf, not blind." He mouthed. "I can still fight."

"I've no doubt you can but we can't risk it yet. Especially since we don't know what we're up against."

Noct scowled at Ignis, but the advisor remained un-phased. "Please, Your Highness. At least think about it."

Noct rolled his eyes and turned to face the window, clearly done with the conversation. Ignis sighed as he reached into his nearby bag and pulled out a book. Whether the prince liked the idea or not, relying on them slowly speaking so he could read their lips will not work forever. The royal advisor had been reading on Sign Language, hoping at some point the prince would be willing to learn.

"Uh, have you met Noct?" a bright voice chirped and Ignis glanced to see the final person of their group to walk up and sit down on the seat next to Noct, who didn't seem to mind. "Him and learning have never gone together. Hey!" he said jokingly, exclaiming in surprise as he received a punch to his left arm. He turned to its owner and said, "What? You know it's true!"

Noct chuckled a bit as he rolled his eyes again, his chuckle earning a cheer from the other. "Oh, look Ignis! Noct's actually smiling!"

Again another shove, slightly rougher. "Shut up, Prompto." he mouthed.

The sound of wheel's squealing filled the two ears, both turning to look at the surroundings. Prompto turned around when he received a tap on his left shoulder and was met with Noct's confused face.

"Oh." Prompto said, "Right, sorry. The train's stopping. Guess we've arrived." He chuckled slightly, nervousness in his voice.

Noct furrowed his eyebrows. "Prompto, just because I'm deaf now doesn't mean I still don't know you. What's wrong?" he mouthed, body language showing annoyance then turning into slight worry. Prompto gazed down to the floor.

"It's nothing Noct." He said as his eyes remained on the floor.

"It certainly seems like it isn't something." Ignis stated, reminding the blonde that the advisor was still there. He glanced up to see Ignis, closing the book as e pushed his glasses up and looked straight at Prompto. "What is it?"

Prompto glanced between the two quickly and sighed. "It's not you guys. It's just, I'm worried with how Gladio has been acting and this will be your first time we might actually how to fight." He trailed off, not wanting to continue. The advisor responded to his worry with "We'll worry about that if we come across it." He paused, standing up and motioning with his hand. "Come on, we have a royal weapon to go acquire."

* * *

The group of four traveled in silence. Something Noct has become very familiar with. Unknown to the others, he had been practicing his senses to know his surroundings even without his hearing. It was nowhere near as clear as in Altissia or the train, but once the four arrived into the mine, Noct immediately recognized his companions' footsteps. Ignis' constant calm pace as he walked, Prompto's movement from his smaller mass and inconsistent pace – just like his emotions, and Gladio's heavy, harsh feet basically stomping the ground.

The prince sighed as once again the four had to walk through another area of shallow water. _Why did the stupid miners have to park that stupid equipment in front of a pathway?_ He thought angrily, for as time went on the faster he wanted to return up to the station.

While Noctis was lost in his thoughts, Ignis and Prompto were having a silent conversation on the matter, both concerned for Noctis. Prompto broke away when he noticed that the prince was trembling. He turned to ask Ignis if he was seeing this too, only to noticed that the royal advisor had caught up to the King's shield, clearly arguing with each other on Noctis.

"He ain't going to get used to it and deal with it if you two keep babying him, Iggy!" Gladio growled,

"You think I don't know that Gladio?" the advisor replied sternly, "I agree with you completely but this isn't just something that you can slap a bandage on and move on; this will take _time_."

Prompto put at hand on Noctis to stop him, breaking him out of his trance. He looked at Prompto confused, only to see his friend staring at something. He followed his gaze and watched just like the gunner.

 _The hell's going on?_ He thought,

"Time isn't something we have Ignis!" Gladio screamed at him angrily, anger rising as Ignis kept his composure. "Whether we like it or not, he has to accept it already because we have our damn world to save!"

"You think I don't know that?" Ignis replied, slight venom in his voice. "I know that as well as you."

Noct glanced back and forth between the two, struggling to read their lips since they both were both so far away, but he was pretty sure he got the point from their body language. He didn't even notice that his fists had balled up when he felt a rumbling deep beneath his feet, the rumbling stopping not too long after it starting. His hands unclenched in surprise as he looked down to the ground then looked at where Prompto had been only for the prince to realize he had moved towards the two arguing, standing in the middle of the shallow lake, undoubtedly trying to be the voice of reason between the two. His black eyes widened in realization.

 _Something's wrong._

With how long the four have stood there, and how much loudness the group was making, there's no doubt some nearby monsters should have appeared; as they already have encountered quite a few along their course, Gladio rudely making Noct sit out in each fight, his frown deepening each time. But now, here as they're all standing here out in the open with nothing in sight. Noct frowned as once again the rumbling continued, this time louder, slowly increasing in volume – right towards Prompto.

Acting on his instincts as the rumbling increased at an alarming rate, he ran towards the blond, grappling him and shoving him into the murky waters, the blonde yelping in surprise as the two fell face-first into the water. Noct held his body up with his arms, panting as the gunner shot his head out of the water, gasping for air.

"Dude, what the hell Noct?!" he screamed, forgetting the prince can't hear him. The blonde turned around to where he was standing and screamed, "G-Guys?!"

The two Crownsguard quickly turned their heads to the owner of the scream only to hear the sound of shots being fired. Instantly summoning their weapons, the two turn to face Prompto shooting at the four-legged hairy beast that were trying to bounce on him as Noctis was wrestling with one; trying to keep the beast off of him, but more importantly keep the jaw away from his face – which was inches away.

"Noct!" Gladio yelled sprinting to the fallen and trapped prince. He slashed his sword at the beast, it yelping in pain and jumping off the prince. Noct, gasping loudly, nodded in thanks to Gladio as he tried to get up as the Shield protected the prince.

Ignis groaned in recognition of the pack of enemies. "Havocfangs." He growled, running to the others, throwing his dagger at a Havocfang that was just about to jump on Prompto, his dagger landing in its side. Prompto scrambled away, from it as he yelled, "Thanks Iggy! I owe you one!"

"Get Noct out of here!" the advisor yelled at the blonde, not responding to his compliment. "Gladio and I will handle this."

The gunner ran to his friend, pulling him up and said, "Come on, Noct! We have to go!" He pulled the prince out of the waters to a nearby shore, dropping him down from exhaustion. As he was regaining his breathe, he looked over to see that the prince has not moved. "Noct?" he asked quietly, the mentally slapping himself in remembrance as he listened to the sound of Havocfangs dying. He reached over to the prince's limp form and turned him to him and the blonde gasped in surprise. Noct's head rolled over with his body, clearly unconscious, but what scared Prompto was how hard the prince was breathing - as well as the huge gash in his right shoulder. It was clearly a bite.

"Guys! Something's wrong with Noct!" he yelled for the two, as they killed off the final beast of the pack. Ignis was already running toward the two, Hi-Elixir in hand, Gladio not far behind. "Gladio, prop him up. He needs to drink this. "

The Shield did as he was told but questioned, "Don't you need to pour it on his shoulder?"

"In a normal situation, I would but with how deep it goes, a bone could very well be broken." The advisor said as he pulled off the cap, and put it to Noctis' lips, the other willingly drinking it.

A slight chuckle came from the form in Gladio's arms resulting in three pairs of eyes to look at him. "So," Noct's voice croaked, "How'd I do?"

Silence came from the three until they all slowly but surely started chuckling themselves; well, all but Gladio. He just stared at the prince as he helped him stand up and then tap on his shoulder to get the young one's attention. He looked the prince in the eyes as a smirk formed on his face. "You did all right."

* * *

"Man why did they have to build that tomb in that swamp?! I'm going to smell awful for weeks!" Prompto complained as he leaned back into his train seat. as Noct shook his head in disbelief.

"You?" Noct whispered, getting the other's attention.

"Well, yeah you're kinda at fault for some of it." His reply was the prince's arms crossing and glare. "But I guess I do also owe you my tail back there too."

"Yes, about that." Ignis cut in, making sure to get the prince's attention. "How did you know that there was danger? It couldn't have been from looking, because I saw you looking at the three of us."

Noct smirked slightly. "Vibrations in the ground." He mouthed, not missing Gladio's surprised look as the Shield was quiet in the conversation. "I started practicing back in Altissia, learning each of your movements and what they fell like and it was so irregular."

"Then you should be able to tell who's walking where now!" Prompto stated, as Noctis just stared.

"Prompto, we're on a moving train. It's always vibrating."

Ignis watched the two and thought. _Might as well try, not like there will ever be a better time._ He then signed 'GOOD JOB' to the prince when he had his attention.

Prompto looked at the advisor in confusion as Gladio watched curiously, wanting to see how the prince will respond.

Noct smiled and signed back 'THANKS.'

Noctis laughed and Gladio chuckled as Ignis' gaped at him. "How?"

"Learned on my free time when I was young, surprised you never found out." He said, surprise in his tone. Gladio responded with, "Guess we did a good job of hiding it then."

He watched as Ignis stood up, shaking his head and the prince tilted his head in confusion as Gladio joined him. "We'll be back in a moment. We won't be long. We just have to see if it's possible the rumors are true."

"Rumors?" Prompto questioned, speaking for him and Noct.

Ignis nodded. "Rumors of longer nights. If it is true and continues, eventually..."

"There won't be daylight." Noctis finished for him, quietly and solemnly. Ignis nodded in conformation and the two departed from their small train booth. "We won't be long. We'll be back in a moment." Noctis nodded and mumbled as he positioned himself to lean against the window with his arm. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Guess that's my queue to leave you to it, huh." Prompto said jokingly, forgetting the prince's condition and noticed that his eyes were closed. His face wavering in remembrance, the gunner quietly leaving and walking towards the dining car, unknowing to them that a figure smirked underneath his hat when the prince was left alone.

* * *

"… _. Time to lend the Hydraean a hand…"_

"… _The Empire has the Hydraean surrounded. Hurry Noct! …"_

"… _Oh Prince! Your bride awaits! …"_

"… _Farewell, dear Noctis…"_

" _LUNA!"_

Noct's eyes shot open, him breathing hard. He glanced around, calming himself at the familiarity of the train. _Just a dream._

… _. Or was it?_

He looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by; but one thing had the prince on alert. _Why were there no vibrations of the train moving?_

Noct jumped up from his sit to run into the hallway and into the next car only for his eyes to widen in shock as everything in the car was still. Everything except for him and one other. Noct clenched his fists in anger, running up to hit the smug grin off the other's face.

"This is your fault!" he yelled or spoke, he couldn't even tell anymore as the other dodged and looked at him with confusion.

"What's going on?" he read from the other's lips. "Noct, you're scaring me."

"You know damn well, you sick bastard!" the prince yelled angrily, punching where the other was. He realized after that it was an illusion and had no time to react as an arm roughly gripped around his neck pulling him back into another figure as he felt his hands being cuffed behind his back. He was forced to glare up at the smirking face of Ardyn.

"Now," he said, making sure that the captive prince could read his lips. "It's rude to call people names. You better apologize."

Noct just glared in response. Ardyn sighed. "And after all I've done for you and your friends." His grip tightened on the prince's neck.

"Go. To. Hell." Noct choked out.

"Now, now someone needs to be taught a lesson in manners. Also," he paused, gripping even more roughly and forced him onto the train's wall, his face on the window. "you shouldn't call people names. You want to sick a sick bastard." He yanked Noct's hair back hard causing the prince to yelp as he put his face right in front of the prince and growled. "I'll show you a sick bastard."

Noct barely had time to catch himself at the rough force of Ardyn forcing him back up, but being grabbed again. He gasped quietly at a prick on the right side of his neck and how everything became numb, almost as if he was floating. He barely recognized Ardyn's evil smirk as he was limp in his arms. Eyelids getting heavy, the prince was unaware as Ardyn laid the prince flat on the floor, stepping to up his face again. And mouthed "Sweet dreams, your Highness."

The last thing that Noct saw was Ardyn holding a knife; then all he saw was blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you guys so much for the reviews it means so much to me! Just thought I'd warn you now (as it will kinda be clear in this chapter), I'm being really cruel to Noctis and Prompto... but I love them both so much. Oh well, they'll get they're revenge on Ardyn eventually... anyways enjoy and please review so I know what you think and if I should change anything in the future. I do plan on slowing down once they are in Gralea.**

* * *

Heavy. That's what he felt throughout his body. Heavy as it took Noct all his might to open his eyes, faintly feeling something on his neck and his limbs. The prince tried to move said limbs, only to not able to get them to respond. He faintly recognized that he was sitting up as familiar red hair came into his blurry vision. Noct opened his mouth to speak as he fought to keep his eyes open – the drug affecting him – only for the other to put his hand on his mouth and with his other put his finger to his lips. He barely registered the removal of the hand from his mouth and faintly felt his body being moved as his slipped into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

He felt like he was floating, but that couldn't be possible. Even when he warped it didn't feel like this. Where even was he? The last thing he remembered was… on the train – _with Ardyn_. He tried to snap up to attention, but his body wouldn't listen to his. He could barely open his eyes. He started to breathe faster as he tried to comprehend was going on as he felt pain shoot through his throat. He gasped as it felt like someone was choking him. He felt and hand place itself on his right shoulder and with what strength he could muster, he tried to hit the hand away. Sadly, the result was not very strong as his body still fought off the drug. He felt himself being lifted into a sitting position, and pathetically tried to wiggle out of the grasp as he was brought up against another body – which he assumed was Ardyn and forcefully willed his eyes to open. He squinted at the sudden light and as his eyes adjusted, he recognized the familiar spikey blonde hair of the one who was holding him.

 _Prompto?_

He stared at the blonde in shock as the other seemed oblivious that he was awake. Noct tried to move his arms around the other but noticed him couldn't. He inwardly growled about that stupid drug when he remembered that Ardyn had cuffed him – and it was safe to assume that they were not going to try to remove while he was unconscious; most likely Ingis' doing. He chuckled slightly at the thought, alerting the other that he was awake. Prompto shot up to look him in the face as he happily quipped. "You're awake!"

Noct rolled his eyes at Prompto's reaction and nodded. "Where-?" he mouthed,

"Tenebrae. Arrived not too long ago. We decided it best to wait until you woke up." He said, propping the other up as he finally registered of that it was a bed. "I'll go tell the others that you're awake so we can get those cuffs off you." The blonde said as he rushed out the door, not noticing the protesting Noctis. He sighed as he noticed it was pointless as the blonde was already gone and brought his hand up to his neck to rub it as it was still in pain. He rubbed it, giving it a gentle massage and his eyes widened. Adrenaline running through his veins, the prince summoned one of his daggers and held to sideways, using the blade as a mirror as the he looked at the reflection of his neck.

He sucked in a breath. Barely visible, probably unrecognizable if he wasn't looking for it, was a small scar right in the middle of his neck. The prince subconsciously brought his left hand up to feel it and his eyes widened as he placed the tips of his fingers on the edge of the scar. The cut had been deep.

 _What the hell did that bastard do to me?!_

The prince didn't even realize that he had desummoned his dagger in the process as Prompto returned with Ignis and Gladio. Ignis approached the shaking prince slowly and calmly put a hand on his shoulder. The prince took notice of his advisor's presence, as well as his friend and Shield, and calmed down a little. He smiled slightly. "Ignis." He said verbally, in noticing the others presence.

When he didn't receive a response from the advisor, he turned to face him only to find his advisor looking at Gladio. His eyes glanced quickly between the three faces. Ignis kept his face straight, not showing emotion but Gladio -and more importantly Prompto- gave him his answer as their faces were filled with shock and fear.

"What?" he mumbled, "What is it?!" he asked frantically, not receiving an answer as Gladio looked at Ignis with pleading eyes, wanting him to try to try to calm and brace the prince. The advisor gave a slight nod and turned his attention back to Noctis, only to find the prince staring at his lap in thought.

"… _. It's rude to call people names…"_

"… _You want to see a sick bastard? I'll show you a sick bastard…"_

The knife. The drug. The fear in his friends' eyes when he spoke. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled a hand to his neck, right on top of his scar, and hummed quietly. The prince felt tears forming in his eyes. No vibrations. _First it's the bastard's fault that I lost my hearing with Leviathan and now the son of a bitch takes my damn voice?!_

Tears slowly falling, he glanced up to see sorrow in his Shield's and advisor's eyes, and tears in his best friend's. He looked back down and his fists balled as anger coursed through the prince's veins.

'HE IS GOING TO PAY.' He signed, knowing if nothing else Gladio would understand as he looked between his friends. His eyes stopped at Gladio, piecing with determination and revenge. Gladio stared at the prince for a few moments, and then nodded to the prince, anger in his eyes.

"Damn right he is."

* * *

"Well, fancy meeting you here." Prompto turned to locate the owner of the voice, and beamed. "Aranea!" the blonde chirped happily, while Gladio scolded the approaching women while Ignis watched warily, tapping Noctis' shoulder to get his attention. The prince turned to see the newcomer, confusion in his features.

"Well, that remains to be said? Or are you here to capture us – well more importantly, Noct?" he said with venom, eyes narrowed. She rolled her eyes. "Relax, pretty boy is safe with me. The Empire is the one after him."

"The army you fight for." Gladio interjected.

" _Fought_ for." She said looking the Shield in the eyes, her own piercing. "My men are in the search and rescue business now." She finished calmly, looking between the four. Her eyes stopped on Noctis. "Guess it even applies to you, Highness."

Noctis didn't respond as much as he tried, he couldn't keep up with the complete conversation. He tried to hide the confusion on his features as he noticed that she was staring at him because she was waiting for a remark. She noticed that Prompto shifted uncomfortably, but ignored it for the time being. "What? You deaf or something?"

Silence. Horror was written on Noct's face as the silver-haired woman glanced from him to his companions and realization crossed her features. "Oh gods. You _are_ , aren't you?"

Noct nodded solemnly and pulled out his phone quickly typing on his phone and handed it to Aranea. _"And mute too. All thanks to_ Ardyn _."_

"Wow." She said as she handed the phone back to the prince. "Life is just being cruel to you, ain't it?" Although he may not have been able to hear it in her tone, he could see the sympathy on her face. She turned back to Ignis after Noct nodded, clearly sending thanks, and spoke to the advisor. "You said you need to get to Gralea right? I see you've got a train, but do you have anyone to drive it?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Gladio stated, clearly having relaxed at Aranea's separation from the Empire. "You know anyone?"

"I do. In fact, I know two." She said, motioning for them to follow. Noct looked at Ignis confused as they walked as the advisor signed they best he could to relay to the prince, him still learning himself. Noct nodded, understanding what he was saying as the group stopped and Aranea continued. "Here we are. Your new engineers: Biggs and Wedge. You don't need to worry about them; they can take a lickin'." Referencing to the two men she stood beside.

"Only if we have too. What's all this about?" one asked her,

"Driving a train. To Gralea."

He laughed. "That all?"

"Well, who would you have me ask?"

"You got us there."

"We'll do it." The other quipped.

"Hey, we really appreciate you going out of your way." Gladio said, as well as an immediate response from Prompto "Yeah, thanks a lot!"

"No sweat." She replied casually, looking straight at the prince and said with concern. "Just watch yourselves in there."

He nodded, mouthing "Will do."

* * *

Noct snapped his eyes open as he was jerked forward. He glanced around quickly to find that the others had disappeared. He stood up, feeling someone running his way. He turned in the direction the vibrations were coming from to see Prompto running at him. He stopped quickly, panting for a second. Then told Noct sternly. "We're at the Glacian's Gorge. Trouble."

Noct narrowed his eyes, nodding and motioning for Prompto to lead the way. The two ran through a few cars then down the stairs to the tracks. The prince silently gasping as the cold hit him, while Prompto cursed. Prompto scouted for Ignis and Gladio the best he could through the harsh blowing wind. He squinted his eyes as he saw a slight figure in the distance. He stepped closer realizing it was two; a larger figure on the other. Prompto jumped as a gun shot rang loudly from behind him – even through the harsh wind – and watched as the large figure was thrown off of the other. He quickly turned to where he heard the sound come from to see Noct standing there with his sniper rifle, Cerberus, in his hands. He looked at Prompto quickly and then looked back at the fight, looking back through the scope of the rifle, helping Ignis and Gladio when they needed it. Prompto stared shocked at the prince before turning and taking in what they were up against.

 _Daemons. Of course,_ He thought bitterly.

Shooting any Imps that came towards him, Noct stayed a safe distance away. The gunner chuckled slightly watching the prince, who was happy to be back in the action. Not long after Prompto's eyes widened and ran towards the prince shoving them down into the cold snow. "What the hell?!" he mouthed, anger evident on his face. Before Prompto could respond, a flash of lightning erupted in a line just from where the prince had been standing. Prompto quickly summoned his gun, and after he got some distance from Noct began firing at the nearby Arachne that it came from. The daemon screeched in pain and began to charge at Prompto. Prompto traded his gun for his Drillbreaker to fend off the daemon but instead the daemon stopped charging as a lance dug into its side. There was a flash of blue and then Noctis was holding the lance, forcefully yanking it out and then slamming the lance down through the Arachne with massive force, effectively killing it. The prince quickly pulled his weapon out of the remains and warped down back beside Prompto, desummoning his weapon in the process as the Arachne disintegrated.

"You okay?" he mouthed to the blonde,

Said blonde smiled in response and nodded, "Thanks. I owe ya one."

The prince laughed silently, making Prompto smile wider.

"Glad to see you lot did well." Ignis' voice rang as Prompto turned to watch the advisor and the Shield walk up to them.

"Yeah, he held up his own pretty well there." Prompto commented.

"Oh, we noticed." Gladio said with his arms crossed. He uncrossed them and signed as well when he spoke with a smirk on his face. "Nice shooting."

The prince rolled his eyes. 'THANKS BUT CAN WE GO INSIDE NOW? IT'S FREEZING.'

Gladio looked to the advisor. "We're done out here, right Iggy?"

"Indeed. Let's return to the train."

"I don't know about you guys, but I am bundling up with some hot cocoa!" Prompto chirped, instantly running inside the train.

Noct smiled. 'I WANT ONE.'

"Then go catch him and make you make him on also." Gladio smirked, humor in his voice. Noctis ran in after his friend as the advisor and Shield followed closely behind to continue their ride.

Or so they thought.

Ignis and Gladio walk into the train noticing that a white fog trailed along the floor, clearly originating from the next car. The two Crownsguard tensed and sped to the car as they know that's the direction of the dining car, which is where Noctis and Prompto were heading. The two entered the next car blown back by a blast of wind, snow covering the two. Ignis fought against the wind yelling "Prompto!" hoping the younger one could respond. Ignis had to resort to take off his glasses sue to the fact of snow covering his glasses. From this he barely recognized the limp form on the ground and another farther off on their knees shivering as he's being gripped by a third figure.

"Noct!" Gladio yelled from behind him, urgency in his tone and the Shield fought against the wind; just like the advisor.

"Oh hello!" a voice rang out to the two, both anger quickly visible on their faces. "So nice of you to join us! I was just trying to see if His Majesty learned his manners."

"Let him go!" Gladio roared, upset that he was unable to summon his sword in fear of hitting the others. Thankfully, that didn't stop Ignis.

"All in due time." Ardyn replied as he gripped the prince's hair yanking his head back once more. "Once he shows me he's learned his manners."

If looks could kill, Noctis would have killed the man ten times over from the amount of anger and defiance in his eyes. Ardyn sighed, although there was an evil glint in his eyes. "Guess I'll have to reteach you."

An even larger blast of wind shook through the cart, this time from where Ignis and Gladio were standing. Both Crownsguard were forced to the ground, neither of them moving. Noct's eyes widened in worry.

 _Ignis! Gladio!_

Meanwhile Ardyn just chuckled as Noct's own vision began to finally blur, the cold finally setting in. "Ah, a coldness that can only be hers." He stated as he let the prince's hair loose. Noct fell forward from the sudden released, black spots in his eyes. Walking around him against the harsh blowing wind like it was nothing, Ardyn moved in front of the downed prince smirking evilly. The wind calmed down slightly making both men look towards the direction the wind originated from.

 _Gentiana._

The female messenger stood there right in front of his two fallen friends, walking slowly towards the two. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ardyn's lips moving but it wasn't directed at him, it was directed at her.

"Ah the face the wore the day you-" Gentiana had put her index finger to her mouth and as she passed Ardyn, she removed her finger from her lips to the man's; him turning into solid ice. She stopped in front of Noct and spoke to Noct is her head. _"Let it now be done; as promised to the Oracle."_

In a flash of bright light, the storm had stopped and Gentiana's form had changed.

"Gentiana," Noctis mouthed in shock, "You're the Glacian."

" _Oh King of King, restore Light unto the world."_ While she spoke, she lifted her arms up and by the end of her sentence, floating above her outstretched hands was the Trident of the Oracle.

Noctis, still in shock that the Messenger was the goddess Shiva, hesitantly reached out and grabbed it. A bright light filled the room as Noctis took the weapon in his grasp and when the light had disappeared, Shiva had too. Wasting no time, the prince hurried over Prompto as he was the closest of his friends and had been affected by the cold the longest. He shook the blonde until he got a response and the blonde opened his eyes. Noct sighed with relief then looked to the two Crownsguard and then back to the other figure in the room behind them and his eyes blazed with hatred. Prompto saw just what exactly the prince was looking at and grasped his arm lightly. "I'll go check on Ignis and Gladio. You deal with him." He said sternly and the prince smirked, glee in his eyes for revenge. The two both got up and went in their separate directions.

 _I'm going to enjoy this._ Noct thought as he walked up to the frozen Ardyn. He summoned his Engine Blade and yelled silently "Damn you!" as he stabbed the blade through the statue with all his might, the ice crumbling to pieces. He made his weapon disappear, panting slightly as he turned to see Prompto smiling at him as Ignis and Gladio approached the prince.

'YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?' he signed, the question already evident on his face.

"We're fine." Ignis stated,

"Could be worse." Gladio commented.

"I'm just glad we're all alright." Prompto stated, relief in his voice.

 _Me too._ Noctis thought as a small sad smile appeared on his face. _I can't lose any more of you._

He pulled out his phone again, feeling this time it would be easier to speak to them, and so Prompto understands as he is left out in the signing. _'Ignis, you and Gladio should go check on our drivers…. And Prompto, I thought we were making cocoa?'_

As the three read his note, the two Crownsguard nodded taking their leave, happy that Noctis seems to be going back to his old self as Prompto laughed and pulled the prince along with him. Now it was Noct's turn to chuckle, but his smile wavered slightly. He pulled himself out of the gunner's grip, watching to make sure it wasn't his eyes playing tricks. After a few moments of not see anything, he catches up to Prompto as he is making their cocoa.

* * *

Ardyn smirked as he watched the prince go with the blonde. Sure, things have greatly changed since the events with Leviathan, but he still has pulled it around to where he is pulling all the strings. Besides, it's no fun to taunt a deaf person… now his dear Prompto… that's another story.

"Well, well, Highness." He said to no one with a wide crazy grin on his face. "Looks like you still need to be taught a lesson in manners." Chuckling slightly, he pulled a switch out of his jacket and pressed it. "Maybe this time you'll learn..." he trailed off, adjusting his hat and warped off the train.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shorter than the previous ones but sadly they won't all be that length and I wanted to stop this chapter where I did. I'm pretty proud of this chapter so please let me know what you think too.**

* * *

Noct barely had time to register what was happening as he landed face first on the floor of the luxury car, glass scratching him in the process. He yelped silently as he felt a force grab him and lift him up, seeing the approaching daemons as the entered the car. _Let's get to work._ He thought as he held out his hand to summon his sword... only for none to appear. He quickly looked from his hand to the daemons. Prompto was the first one to notice the fear in his friend's yes and made sure he was where Noct could see him as he said. "What is it?! What's wrong?"

Not having the time to explain to Prompto he mouthed and signed. "Weapons. Stuck." Prompto's eyes widened as Gladio growled kicking an approaching daemon as he yelled, "Get back!"

Ignis grab one of the prince's wrists, the latter turning to him quickly as he pointed toward the freight car yelling. "Run!"

"But, Iggy we're gonna run out of places to run!" Prompto yelled through his panting.

"That's why we're going to trade the train for the Regalia." The advisor replied bluntly. The four quickly arrived to the freight car, each quickly getting in with Ignis in the driver's seat. "Strap in." he commanded, leaving Gladio to translate to Noct as Ignis launched the Regalia out of the train and onto the train tracks. Noct's eyes widened at the constant vibrations, not only from the car, but from the uneven surface of off and on the tracks. Avoiding the debris covering the tracks, Ignis barely had time to dodge an explosion to their right.

"They're trying to blow us of the tracks!" Prompto yelped,

"Iggy! Floor it!" Gladio yelled as he looked ahead at the gate closing.

"The Regalia can take the heat but hold on!" Iggy instructed as he did as Gladio told him. A barrage of missiles stormed the Regalia as they passed through the closing gate, the Regalia slowing to a stop with its engine steaming and broken down.

"That's all she's got." Gladio said sadly as he got out of the car. "But it will do." Ignis commented.

Noct followed the others in exiting the car, and continuing down the tracks as he stopped to look back at the Regalia. A quick memory flashed in his mind from when he was younger with Regis exiting the car to greet him and the prince formed a small smile on his face. _'Thanks dad. For everything.'_

He turned back to the others for Gladio, looking more at Noct so he can understand but was directed for everyone. "Are we seriously marching into the capital empty-handed? With no proof that the Crystal can actually stop the daemons?"

"We'll know for sure when the purge occurs." Ignis stated bluntly, motioning for them to begin moving. After all, with no weapons they were easy targets. The four cautiously walked the tracks, until not far away from them they had no choice but to go underneath a hanging train car, clearly easy for it to move.

"Careful." Gladio said and signed, "This thing could come down at any moment." Noct narrowed his eyes, nodding stiffly in understanding. He glanced at Prompto, the blonde himself clearly nervous but trying to tough it out. Noct calmly put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance, the latter smiling slightly. He glanced at the prince, the two had a silent conversation coming to an agreement and the two went under the train first, Gladio and Ignis ready to follow not far behind.

Before Noct could process what was happening, Prompto had grabbed the black-haired prince, pushing him forward with such force that the two fell to the ground harshly. When he recovered his bearings, he glared at Prompto only to find the other looking back at where they had just crossed under the train. His eyes widened with worry for the train had fallen, blocking the path but what was worse was that Ignis and Gladio were nowhere to be seen.

' _Ignis! Gladio!'_ He jumped up and ran to the train placing his hands on it, quickly glancing around for any sides of his friends. He began breathing faster, unable to stop the incoming anxiety attack until both his arms were gripped and he was roughly turned to face Prompto. "Noct!" he said, looking his friend straight the eyes. "They're fine, but they're stuck on the other side. They're gonna find another way around." He paused, making sure the prince was understanding then he repeated with his face and body softening. "They're okay. Calm down."

Noct slowed his breathing and his heart – which he hadn't even noticed was beating as fast as it was – and nodded, knowing they needed to get a move on. His point was only proven as fear appeared in Prompto's eyes. He didn't even need to turn around to know what it was. He felt them coming out of the ground, the rough shaky uneven vibrations as each daemon grabbed the surface, pulling itself up to catch it prey.

 _Not today._ Noct thought as he grabbed Prompto's hand, pulling the boy out of his gaze and pulled him along as he began to sprint to the nearby train cars; planning to run through them until they can find somewhere safe to hide. Prompto pulled himself out of the prince's grip to run beside him; that way he can quickly alert the prince for trouble. What he wasn't expecting though was for a voice to come over the intercom. One taunting and made Prompto's gut clenched.

"Aw, look at you. All by your lonesome with the deaf boy. Tell me, how is dear Noctis taking it?"

Prompto barely registered the shaking in his arms due to the two running from the incoming daemons. Noct quickly pointed to the nearby staircase leading to a doorway. Both ran slightly faster, climbing the stairs quickly and slamming and locking the door shut on the inside. The two boys panted as they both jumped back from the door as daemons slammed into it from the other side. With the blood running through his ears, he barely recognized Ardyn's voice, "Well, well. Looks like learned a few things away from home."

"This is _not_ my home!" Prompto yelled back, silently thanking that Noct couldn't hear him and still had his hands on his knees panting. "This was never my home! This was hell!"

Ardyn faked a gasp. "That hurts. You better watch your tongue boy. You should know better that to respect your elders."

Prompto ignored him and turned to Noct to find him standing up and staring at something in his hand that he hadn't seen since Altissia.

"The Ring of the Lucii." He gasped out,

Noct looked from his hand up to the blonde's face, eyes burning with passion, determination, anger, and… was that fear? Before Prompto could ask Noct what was wrong, the prince grabbed the ring with his left hand quickly and forcing down onto his right hand's middle finger. He immediately fell to his knees, silently screaming pain evident on his face.

"Noct!" Prompto yelled, rushing over to him and helping him stand. The prince stumbled at first but quickly regained his balanced and mouthed to him. "I'm okay." Worry still piercing in his eyes, the gunner stayed close to the prince as he dealt with any daemons in the twos' way.

As the two stumbled along the hallways, Prompto subconsciously kept grabbing his wrist with the barcode hidden underneath his wristbands. He occasionally glanced down at the wrist, inwardly debating on if he should tell Noct or not…. But was afraid on how the prince will act. He his lip as the prince was as the command console, restoring power to the rest of the area. Noct turned around motioning for them to continue and made his way down the nearby steps to glance back and notice that Prompto had stay in place, his eyes glued to the floor. Noct cocked his head to the side in confusion and climbed the stairs back up to his friend with his phone in his hand.

' _Hey, everything alright?'_

Prompto read the message as his eyes wondering back to his wrist and sighed. "Actually there isn't." _"Well better now than ever."_ He thought sadly. Prompto looked back at Noct's face; the latter filled with confusion and worry while the blonde's was filled with sorrow. "I wanted to tell you earlier but I didn't know how."

A pause as Noctis typed. _'Tell me what?'_

He sighed. "Come with me and I'll show you."

He led the two to the elevator that would be their ticket up while ignoring Ardyn's "Oh ho ho. What have we here?". He stopped and motioned for Noct to check the elevator. Noct hesitantly walked over to the object looking at it thoroughly and another pause of unconformable silence occurred for Prompto; him only knowing it's only going to get worse. _'It needs a key, but I never saw one anywhere as we came along. And the bastard sadly has been stringing us along so what gives? There has to be another way in.'_

He nodded, dreading what was coming next. "There's a way." He paused, mentally preparing for what was coming next. He walked up to the nearby control panel and held his right wrist up to where the key would be scanned. A beep occurred and the green light emitting from the scanner flashing twice as the elevator door opened. Prompto dropped his hand and turned to Noct who was looking at him, waiting for an explanation.

"So MT's…" he started, tears forming in his eyes but forced himself to look toward Noctis' direction so he can understand. "They have those codeprints…. Just like I do." He saw Noct cock his head signifying his mental question of _'Do they?'_. Prompto took a deep shaking breath before continuing "So as it turns out… I'm one of them." His lips quavered but forced himself to continue. "I just hope that this won't change things between us. You guys have been like the only family ever known." By the end of the sentence Prompto couldn't stop the tears from falling, himself crashing to the ground as he pulled his hands up to his face. He couldn't face Noctis like this. Not now.

Minutes passed as the blonde remained there crying and having heard nothing from Noct. _'He probably left. Why would he be friends with a monster like me?'_

The gunner was brought out of his thoughts as he felt arms around him, originating from the right. The blonde lowered his hands in confusion and turned his face to be eye-to-eye with Noctis. He blinked in shock as he tried to read the emotion in his friend's eyes but found he was unable to. Noct just sat there and hugged him gently until the blonde had calmed down and he calmly placed his phone into his hand's. _'Whatever. Who cares where you were born? I don't see you turning on me: now or ever. I still see the boy who became friends with me not because I was the prince, but became friends with me for_ me _.'_

Prompto, struggling to comprehend what he read, stuttered. "Y-You're not mad at me? E-Even with m-my secret?" A supporting hand landed on his right shoulder and turned to look at Noct with compassion in his eyes. "No." he mouthed and paused looking the blonde in the eyes. "And I know that Ignis and Gladio will feel the same way."

Prompto sniffed and smiled at his best friend and waited as he typed something. _'Now come on. Let's go find Ignis and Gladio and give Ardyn the hell he deserves.'_

All Prompto could do was nod as they entered the elevator.

* * *

Ardyn slammed his hands against the console. _That_ wasn't supposed to happen. Forcing Prompto to reveal his secret of _what_ he was supposed to separate him and the prince; not bring them together! Ever since Leviathan took the would-be king's hearing; he has been trying to recover the strings of the situation and become the puppet master once more. Yes, he may or may not have done some things in the heat of the moment – like destroying Noct's vocal chords for one – but he has been changing to adapt to it. That what Prompto was for. Since he can't taunt the King he decided to taunt the gunner. An evil smirk spread smugly across his face. ' _Oh, yes. While your comrades may accept you, by the time I'm done with you, you'll want them to end you.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you guys know the only reason that I'm able to get these chapters out so fast right now is because all of the free time I have write now in school to write. Sadly, I don't know how much longer that will be. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! It really gives me the motivation to continue.**

* * *

Noct silently sighed as a MT passed through the hallway – and just like all in Zegnautus Keep – was acting haywire and more aggressive. Due to no weapons and it just being the two of them, Prompto and Noctis have had to resort to trying to stay hidden in the shadows. If they were noticed Noctis dealt with it by using either Death, Holy, or Alterna: the three spells of the Ring of the Lucii to dealt with the threat. Whether he wanted to truly admit it or not, Noctis was having to resort to relying on Prompto for the MTs locations. He could pick out the occasional one when they dragged their axe across the floor. Daemons though, for the most part, Noctis felt them before Prompto even saw them. So being deaf did have some advantages; just as Prompto being able to open every door in the base. _'You're no better than a burglar.'_ He typed on his phone to tell Prompto smirking with a glint in his eyes. After all, this made things a whole lot easier.

Prompto on the other hand was dealing with Ardyn constantly taunting him, unknown to the dark-haired king. He put on a smile for his friend as Ardyn commented mockingly. "Aren't you two just adorable?" His chuckling echoing the halls as it was all Prompto could do not to cringe. "Oh come now. Be a good boy and speak." He said sternly after a few moments and this time Prompto couldn't stop himself from cringing, fists balling up.

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Noctis. He stopped and turned to his friend, their current predicament ignored, worry evident in his eyes. He knew Ardyn was picking on the gunner; he wasn't that stupid. He looked at Prompto with determination and his sentence clear on his face. _'Ignore him.'_

"Easy for you to say." The gunner said sarcastically, instantly regretting it as Noct's face showed that it hurt him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" he trailed off as Noct shrugged it off. _'It's okay. I understand.'_

He sighed. "You're the best Noct." The prince punched him lightly on the arm as the two decided to continue.

When the two reach the end of the current hallway, both boys' eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Prompto breathed out, Noct nodding in agreement.

"Welcome." Ardyn's voice rang out, "to the central elevator. Hop aboard. It'll take you to your goal; be that your friends… or your Crystal." His tone was taunting them. Prompto narrowed his eyes as he relayed what Ardyn said to Noct and the two approached the elevator closely. Noct stepped on first as Prompto watched for any kind of trap and the king quickly reappeared with a scowl of his face. "No power."

The gunner rolled his eyes; of course. Before the gunner could reply, his friend was pointing a nearby control panel… that was way, way, WAY high up out there by himself. Prompto took a gulp as he tried to stop his shaking; his acrophobia setting in as Noct motioned him over encouragingly. Slowly but surely, the blonde gunner made his way to his friend, who was beaming with pride, as the blonde tightly gripped the railing as he looked at the console and his eyes widened. _'Oh, come ON!'_

He turned Noct, already rather quickly making his way back to the flat surface he came from. "It needs a manual keycard." When he was back on the flat floor, he calmed his nerves and pointed to the nearby open hanger. "It's got to be in there somewhere."

No response needed, the two ran quietly to the hanger, only to immediately to hide in the shadows; Noctis being the one pulling Prompto down, cupping his hand over the other's mouth as he yelped in surprise. Once he was sure, his friend stopped he removed his hand from his mouth, bringing out to his own putting his finger on his lips to be quiet.

He quietly glanced over the cargo box the two were hiding behind, only for Prompto to cover his own mouth quickly. In front of the two monitoring the area, was a large Giant. Noct was scowling as he tapped Prompto's shoulder pointing to an elevator _passed_ the giant then pointed to a lab area – somewhere that would clearly have a generator key.

"Why is what we need always so dangerous to get?!" the blonde mouthed to the other, who just shrugged.

Noct looked at his surroundings coming up with a plan; a stupid and risky one for him but they had no other choice at this point. He pulled out his phone to tell his plan to Prompto, cursing that his battery was at 19%. _'Okay. I'm going to cast Alterna on the Giant and then get ready to run like hell for those stairs over there. We have to get there before another Giant spawns or we're screwed.'_

He waited for Prompto to read it, who immediately mouthed, "What about you? Alterna will wear you out as it is!"

Noct shrugged. "We'll deal with it." He mouthed back, this being one of the few times he was glad he actually could not make any noise; until he had to get the Giants' attention as Prompto prepared to run.

Not very happy with the fact that his friend is using up even more of his life force because of the Ring of the Lucii, Prompto also knew that from his friend's face that arguing was pointless.

Noct initiated the plan in action; the Giant disappearing into the black void that was formed by Alterna and the two boys ran for the stairs. Prompto had to pull Noct slightly along as he was exhausted from the spell. The two made it to the panels rather quickly, luckily avoiding the MTs, and he gave Noct a chance to catch his breath while he searched for the key. Noct didn't even need his voice for Prompto to know just how much that did to him, it being clear on his face as his face was wearied. Mentally making a note that they need to find somewhere for proper rest, he found the keycard and held it up for Noct to see. A tired smile appeared on Noct's face as he began to stand, stumbling slightly. Prompto tried to grab his friend but he had already recovered.

"Are you sure you're up for another Alterna?" he asked worriedly, hearing another Giant patrolling in the previous one's place. Noctis was breathing hard but he mouthed. "I'll manage."

Prompto defeated because of the situation nodded; the two doing their previous plan once more and returned to the room with the elevator. Prompto, reflexes ready from his friend's weariness, caught Noctis quickly as the prince's knees gave out from under him.

"Ok. No more magic." Prompto told him sternly, as he put on of Noct's arms around his neck, helping back to the console.

He put the keycard in the console, flipping switches to restore the power – only partially sadly – as Ardyn's voice rang out "Well done boys! Well done! You've gotten good at being a puppet now. Haven't you, dear Prompto? Anyone can pull you along by the strings." Prompto's eyes narrowed but made no other remark that let Ardyn know it affected him. "Oh, and that's not all." He commented as the two began to walk back across the gapping bridge. "The higher you climb… the further you fall." Prompto's eyes widened, reflexively pulling Noctis back. The latter tumbled on top of him, both falling down Prompto being Knocked unconscious as the force that his head had taken. All the prince could do was look up to see the Giant there on the other side of the bridge, axe raised and hardly hit the bridge. Noct fear in his eyes, didn't even get a chance to respond as the bridge's foundation gave out underneath the two boys; resulting in the two falling into the endless gap below.

* * *

He felt like his body was on fire. The slightest movement and his body screamed in pain. His head hurt the worst off all. Slowly opening his eyes, trying to look at the blurry world around him for any recognition, his sees a familiar patch a black; the figure coming more clear as his vision did the same. Blinking a few times to adjust to his clearing vision, he found the leaning in front of him examining him, sorrow in his eyes. Prompto moved to sit up to ask him what was wrong only to scream in pain, black spots forming in his eyes as pain erupted in his right arm. Panting, he waited for them to clear to turn to look at his arm.

It took all his might to not black out right there.

His arm was trapped underneath a huge iron beam, one that held the bridge up. With or without a doctor the blonde knew it was broken. Being careful not to move his arm, Prompto glanced at the rest of his body which had some cuts and bruises but nothing close to the shape his arm was in. He looked over his best friend, noticing a gash in his left calf but otherwise some scratches. He looked up just then noticing that he was crying. Prompto tried to reach to him, but can't from the pain and he was too far away so he pounded the metallic floor hard, knowing that will eventually get his attention. When he looked up to face Prompto he mouthed, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He said, his voice hoarse from the screaming. "It's not your fault." He paused, noticing a glare behind the prince and his eyes slightly widened. "Noct, turn around." Confused as to why his friend wants him to turn around when the predicament he was in, he complied and gaped.

There in the ground, hilt up with a gloved hand around it was his father's sword. Not registering what he was doing, he stood up and limped over to the sword. The glove fell of the hilt as he approached and grabbed the sword, eyes sad as Ravus Nox Fluret, Lunafreya's older brother, laid there dead by the sword. _'Rest easy now. Your work is done.'_ He thought in sadness.

Pausing a second more for Ravus' sake, he quickly turned around and ran back to Prompto typing in his phone. _'I have a plan to get you out of there but not gonna lie. It's gonna hurt.'_ Prompto read it just in time before the phone crashed with the symbol coming up to charge the battery. Noct cursed as he put his phone away but stayed looking at Prompto; the latter preparing himself for the pain.

"Do it."

He summoned his father's sword stepping over Prompto to put the blade between the bar and the floor.

' _One, two, three!'_ Using all his strength, Noctis pushed down on the blade, making it a lever which raised the bar. Noct didn't need to hear to hear his friends screams of pain. He grimaced at the amount of strength it took but it still wasn't enough. He pushed slightly harder and the realization hit him, blood rushing to his ears.

' _I'm not strong enough.'_

Heart pounding from the situation he hadn't noticed that the gunner had passed out from the pain or the two pairs of feet joining the group. He stared at the sword continuing to push, eyes finally noticing movement on the side of Prompto. He was unaware that he had been crying until he blinked the tears away to see Gladio on the other side of the bar not far from Prompto, lifting the bar with his hands raising the bar enough for Prompto to be moved out from underneath. Exhaustion taking over, the prince and the Shield dropped the bar. The pain on his calf finally setting in and he silently screamed falling to the ground. Gladio was there in an instant trying to check the prince's injuries. He pushed the other, not caring about himself at the moment and sighed with relief when he saw Ignis over the unconscious blonde. Tears formed in the prince's eyes again, from pain and relief, and this time he didn't fight as Gladio checked over him.

He saw Gladio look up out of the corner of his eye then stand and moved over to the gunner, picking him up in his arms. He was careful from the broken arm itself, Ignis scolding for emphasis. As Gladio picked up the gunner he finally noticed just how bad the gunner's arm was. Clearly where the bar landed the most, a deep cut was in his arm and so deep that he saw the broken bone. Noctis gagged, swallowing back the bile that threatened to rise.

With effort, he stood back up as pain flared in his calf again. He knew it was deep, but nowhere as bad as Prompto's. Before he knew it, Ignis was there taking his arm and wrapping around his neck to supporting; just like Prompto had before the two fell. He sighed as he was led by Ignis down the hallway to a dormitory. Gladio laid Prompto down one of the beds, the younger one whimpering in pain as Noctis hobbled over to another. This let Ignis hurry over to the medical section of the dormitory and grabbed some necessary materials to help both the prince and the gunner. Noct has laid down much like his friend in the bed beside him, fatigue taking over his body for the much-needed rest. He barely felt Gladio patching up his wounds as unconsciousness overcame him.

* * *

Ardyn stood over the now sleeping prince smirking with victory. It was so easy to fool the prince now that he couldn't speak or hear. Granted, while the advisor and Shield knew of the prince's whereabouts; it's not like they could do anything. He had the MTs grab them not too long after the group was separated and locked them up far away from the other two. Granted the four would be reunited in time… after at least one of these two were broken. He watched as the two MTs he had sent to grab the two patched up the prince and the gunner. He wasn't done with them yet; and he knew just how to break them. He chuckled to himself as he walked over to a silver case laying on a bed on the other side of the room. The chancellor opened the case, revealing its contents of two syringes a bottle of liquid. He filled the syringes as he listened to the occasional whines from Prompto. He walked over to the blonde first, feeling for a vein and then inserting the syringe into the left side of his neck. He pushed down on the syringe; its contents being emptied into the gunner's body.

He gave the empty syringe to the MT that was waiting nearby as he grabbed the other mirroring his actions on Noct's right side of his neck. Once emptied he clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth.

"By the time the sedative wears off, this serum is going to make you wish it hadn't." he said to no one. "Sleep well, Your Majesty." He said mockingly as he headed to the door. "While you still can."


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one day. Ain't you guys lucky. Letting you know now, more skips in this chapter and I left out the portion with Ravus in Gralea because he was SO annoing in the game and there was no way I could deal with writing him into this. he just kinda seemed like a filler. Anyways, leave me a review and let me know hat you think!**

* * *

' _Not again...'_ Noctis thought as an all too familiar sensation was happening to his body. _'These damn sedation drugs.'_

Noct's mind whirred as he forced his eyes opened, causing him to groan. He waited a few moments to try again and sit up; only to find Prompto staring at him.

"What?"

"Noct. You're _talking._ " Noct's eyes widened,

"And I hear you!" he said excitedly, causing him to slap himself. "Okay. Not a dream. Ow." He said, rubbing his face now.

He turned to see Prompto beside him. "When'd you get there?"

"Uh, dude. Did you not hear me get up? These beds are squeaky as hell."

"No. Now that I'm thinking about it… all I can hear is you."

"Well, not just him." A new voice rang out. One Noct never wanted to hear again. "Oh come now don't be that way. You should be thanking me. After all I gave you a way to talk to your best friend!"

"Yes, aren't you so helpful." The venom was clear in his voice. "Giving me back what you took from me in the first place."

"Well, not completely." He replied, "Sadly the serum only connects the users to hear and talk to the no matter what could be interfering and there were only two more doses left and I used them on you. After all, it healed all your injuries." He paused, "It _did_ give you your voice back though Noct." He didn't want to believe it but there was no tone of malice, mockery, lies, or anything in the chancellor's voice.

"Shouldn't your hearing have come back too then? Since everything else has healed?" Prompto questioned which Noct shook his head.

"I lost my hearing during the Trial of Leviathan. It was a sacrifice in forging the covenant."

Prompto nodded in acknowledgement, deciding to drop the conversation and get back to the task at hand. "You feeling okay to continue on?"

"Yeah."

"Remember, no more magic if you're going to wear yourself out."

"I know. I learned my lesson with the fall."

The two walked through the hallways, doing like they did before trying to avoid any conflict.

"Wait, where is Ignis and Gladio?" Prompto asked, just now noticing the other two missing.

"Yeah, about that Prom. I don't even think they were ever here, considering all that's happened. Am I guessing right, Ardyn?" he yelled, not used to his voice back nor hearing the two yet.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" he shot back, "But don't worry, they're fine. Just locked up waiting for you."

"Your definition of 'fine' and mine are definitely different." The prince retorted sourly,

"That may be but then again, I wouldn't let so many people die for me." Noctis didn't reply as the two continued down the hallways and ascended the floors.

"Never too many stairs." Prompto groaned, " _Stairs they go on, forever they go on; on and on and on._ " The blonde sang, just like he did it Steyliff Grove.

Noct smiled at the memory as the two came to three different doors. Noct wouldn't have stopped and just chose one and kept going except for one was powered off. "Prompto." He called to get the blonde's attention. Said blonde ran over to look at what his buddy was looking at and said questioningly, "…Locked?"

"Meaning there's someone, or some _ones,_ inside?" Noct finished his thought for his friend, both smiling as the two worked together to power back up the door and Prompto ran up to open it?

The door opened with a slow creaking hiss; much creepier than the others in the Keep causing Prompto to cringe. Noct stood beside his friend as the two cautiously walked forward.

"How many times do you we have to say it you bastard? We won't tell you jack shit!" a gruff voice yelled, that Prompto couldn't help but smile as he yelled out. "Ignis! Gladio!" He quickened his pace, Noctis doing the same as he heard his friend call their names.

"…Prompto?" Ignis' voice came unsure. Which was understandable in their predicament as themselves had been tricked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah! And Noct too!" Prompto yelled, now running forward searching the hallways that held many cells. Noct followed not far behind.

Noct's eyes widened when he saw his two friends. Each of them were held up in a mechanical 'X' cuffed tightly above the ground. Ignis and Gladio each having their own cuts and bruises, but no way near as bad as what he and Prompto had a few hours ago. Prompto ran to Ignis to help him get down and Noct ran for Gladio.

"Sorry we took so long." Prompto was telling them apologetically. "We would've been here faster except we kept getting caught in Ardyn's tricks." He glanced at Noct, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we've had our own share of tricks." Gladio grunted and in a blink on an eye, Noct was struggling to breathe as his Shield was behind him choking him. Ignis grabbing Prompto putting his arms behind his back tightly, a yelp coming from the gunner. "Speaking of which, how do we not know this is another trick?"

Noct, gasping for breath and not able to think straight from the lack of oxygen, clawed at the arm around his neck slightly. Hoping his friends would notice, he held up his hand.

Ignis was the first to notice him raise his head and the advisor narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Then he looked at his hand and his eyes widened and he let Prompto go. "Gladio, let him go." He said sternly,

"Don't tell me you're going to fall for his tricks-"

" _Gladio._ "

Sighing, Gladio did as he was told, Noct immediately gasping for breath. When he breathing calmed, Ignis continued. "Sorry, about that Highness. We just had to make sure. We can't take any more chances."

Noct coughed slightly, before replying. "It's alright. After him tricking us too, we would've done the same."

Ignis and Gladio stared at the prince. "Oh, yeah. Forgot to mention." Prompto chuckled awkwardly, "Noct's got his voice back now."

Recovering first, Ignis asked, "May I ask how?"

"I might be able to help with that." Ardyn's voice rang over the intercom. "His Highness and the little gunman fell quite a distance and gut hurt and I helped them."

"It couldn't have been just out of the nicest of your heart." Gladio growled, neither him nor Ignis noticing Prompto and Noctis exchanging glances.

"Oh, don't worry." Ardyn's voice rang in their heads. "I'm not going to tell them about this yet… you might want to soon though."

"Guys." Noct said, trying to control his voice. "Let's go. We still need to find whatever is messing with my powers."

The others nodded and the four exited the prison area.

* * *

"So you finally decided to put on the ring." Gladio said and signed, after Prompto telling them he still doesn't have his hearing.

"Had too. No weapons, us split up, daemons and crazy MTs everywhere, had no choice really. Only way we were going to get around this place to rescue the Crystal… and your asses in the process."

Gladio hmphed. "Spoken like a true king. About time."

The four walked into a room filled with technology and a huge ray-like machine hanging above them in the center of the room.

"What. Is. That?" Noctis breathed out as Ardyn's voice rang through the room.

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

Noctis and Prompto looked at each other and sighed. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

* * *

Ignis and Gladio were shocked at first at Prompto's secret but, just like Noct, it didn't change their perspective of him. It was who he was that mattered; not what.

"You guys are the best." He told the group as they entered the room with a throne in the middle and a control panel along the left wall. "Hey, Noct." Prompto said mischievously, although the prince was already on it.

Noctis walked over there in front of the panel and summoned his father's sword. With all the anger that has built up from being there in Gralea, Noct slammed his father's sword into the panel hard; making sure it was no longer working. He desummoned his father's sword and said "Time to see if that worked." And held out his hand as his Engine Blade appeared in his hands.

"Woohoo!" Prompto cheered as the other two smiled. Noct sighed with relief. They had their weapons back, which means they have a fighting chance. He smirked, "Time for some payback."

The others nodded. "We need to get back to the central elevator." He continued as Prompto pointed to a nearby hallway.

"From what the map said, if we take this hallway here and cross through the hanger at the end, the elevator will be on the other side."

"Well, then let's get going." Gladio shouted and the four ran for the hanger.

* * *

"Don't die on me." Noct mumbled after the door to the hanger closed. The hanger had overran itself with daemons and his friends made sure Noct could go on alone so he could get to the Crystal. As he rode the elevator up, Ardyn's voice taunted, "Do you suppose they're still alive?"

"I _know_ they are." He retorted,

"Oh, you're such a tease." He commented mockingly,

Noct ignored him as he ran down the long hallway. "The Crystal had better be here. Everyone is counting on it…. Counting on me."

As he got closer to the center of the room, Ardyn's voice rang out. "Your journey is over Noct."

He held his hand up to the Crystal and prayed, "Please. Help me stop the daemons." The Crystal responded by slowly but surely sucking him inside. He was forced to listen to Ardyn retell him a centuries old tale and his real identity. "Do come back soon Noctis. I'll keep your friends company until you're back." It was the last thing he heard before everything went white.

* * *

10 years. That's how long he was in the Crystal. _10 years._ He couldn't believe it when the once little Talcott picked him and Umbra up at the Galdin Quay ruins. Now they were on their way to Hammerhead, where the guys were waiting for him. As much as he wanted to ask Talcott questions, he couldn't. He barely got how long it had been out of him.

' _Just gotta wait to ask the guys.'_ He thought,

"so it is true. You are back." Prompto's voice rang in his head, causing the dark-haired prince to smile.

"So you can do this now too, huh?"

"And so can you."

"Yeah, I have Bahamut to thank for that. He wanted to remove it but he couldn't without undoing the damage it repaired…. He did block out Ardyn for us though."

"Seriously?!"

Noct smiled as the truck pulled into Hammerhead and as he stepped out of the truck, three familiar figures walked up to him.

"Hey." He said smiling,

"'Hey'? That's all you can say after all this time?" Gladio commented, pushing him slightly in the shoulder.

"Well, well. You kept us waiting." Ignis said,

Noct scoffed. "Not like I wanted too." Then he looked to Prompto. The blonde smiled at his friend and said. "They know. I told them not long after you disappeared." Noct's eyes widened. "And I told them what you told me on the way hear."

"Pretty cool for Bahamut to help you out like that." Gladio smiled, Noct returning it.

"Well, we have catching up to do." Noct said as the others nodded.

Tap. Tap.

Noctis turned to see the owner responsible for the tap to come face to face with a young woman. "Do you by any chance have room for one more?"

Noct blinked, taking in the features of the woman in front of him and hesitantly asked, "… Iris?"

She smiled. "Hi, Noct."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! The final chapter! Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and I hope you all enjoyed it. I have a few other ideas in my head and already in the process of writing one already, so be on the lookout for it soon!**

* * *

"Kept your basic outfit from before I see." Noct commented the young woman, who giggled in return. "Yeah, I liked it. Made some modifications to fight the daemons easier, but basically the same."

"Wait. You fight daemons?" Noct asked, after Gladio translated because she covered her mouth halfway through, trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah." Prompto chirped." 'Iris the Daemon Slayer' they call her."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why they came up with it. Someone has to try to take a stand against the daemons…. I really just want to end it." She sighed, "It's been eternal night since you disappeared Noct. Lestallum is the only place safe because of the power plant and it's overrunning with refugees."

Noct growled, knowing who was responsible from his chat with Bahamut in the Crystal. "It's time to put an end to this _now._ " He said, looking to each of his friends, his eye stopping on Iris. " _All_ of us."

She smiled brightly. "I was hoping you'd said that."

Gladio shifted, clearly uncomfortable with his little sister going, but did not argue as the five set out to leave Hammerhead and towards the Crown City of Insomnia.

Noct's eyes narrowed, glancing to Prompto, who was looking at him in return as Ardyn's voice entered their heads. "Oh, Bahamut did try to block me out and I'll give him credit; I struggled to get through but you two shouldn't be so surprised. I'll be waiting for you in the Citadel."

"It's a date then." Noct shot back sarcastically, venom also laced in his tone.

Ardyn only laughed.

* * *

"Man, never thought I'd be wearing these. Surprised they still fit." Prompto commented on his Kingsglaive garb. Gladio and Ignis were dressed the same while Iris continued in her normal outfit, her katanas now rested on each side of her waist while Noct was wearing his Kingly Raiment.

"Let me guess." Noct said, looking at Iris as he gestured to her weapons. "Cor?"

She shrugged. "It's what he taught me to use weapons with first and it just stuck with me."

"She is impressive with her weapons." Ignis commented, causing Iris to blush slightly. "Shut up."

Noct chuckled, enjoying the moments while they lasted. Bahamut's voice ran once more through the king's head. _'The Chosen will cast out the Usurper and its darkness returning light to the world, but the cost will be the Chosen's life.'_

'… _Many have sacrificed for the King. Now must the King sacrifice himself for all.'_

He had told them all this back at the campsite before they entered the city, but it still was hitting him hard.

The five traversed through the city, fighting any daemons or soldiers in the way. From the destruction that happened with the Imperials first attacked, the five had to result in going through the subways at one point to continue towards the Citadel.

They reached the gate, Citadel behind it as Noct sighed. "You all ready?"

"My heart is struggling to keep up with feet but otherwise yes." Gladio said rather tiredly.

"Well, fight through it. I can't make it through this without you." He told him sternly as Gladio said, bit of honor in his voice. "Ah – yes, sir Your Majesty."

"Let's do this." The king said as he pushed the gates open, the five walking to the courtyard. Noct and Prompto sensed him before they even saw him from the serum.

Ardyn walked down the steps leading to the Citadel slowly, stopping halfway between both the courtyard and Citadel, smirking. "Ifrit, the Infernian. He doesn't share the Glacian's fondness for mankind." He turned back towards the Citadel, waving. "I shall await you above."

* * *

With the help of Bahamut and Shiva, the five took down the Infernian and Noct earned his blessing – whether he liked it or not.

Iris, catching her breath, asked the four men. "Is it always like this for you guys?"

Noct shrugged. "We kept you mostly out of it on the way to Caem because of Big Brother here." He gestured to Gladio. Said being just scowled, then jokingly rolled his eyes.

"Come on." Noct said, determination in his eyes. "Let's end this."

The group walked up the steps into the Citadel as Iris commented, "Wonder if the elevator still works?"

Prompto ran over to the elevator and responded. "It looks like it does."

"Well, it'll save us the walk up." Noct commented as he called the elevator. The group quickly entered the elevator and Gladio spoke to break the silence on the ride up. "The throne room… waits outside."

"And so does Ardyn." Prompto said,

"It ends. Tonight." Noct stated as the elevator opened and the group walked towards the throne room as Gladio and Ignis commented on how the last time the four of them were in here was the beginning of their journey.

Noct paused, wanting to look through the pictures Prompto has taken to take with him. He decided on the picture the five present took in front of Caem's lighthouse.

"I always enjoyed that picture." Iris commented happily as Noct himself was smiling. Putting the photo away, the king opened the doors of the throne room for the five to have faces of horror appeared on their face.

There sitting on the throne was Ardyn with the Crystal hanging above him as well as some bodies: two he recognized of his father and Luna. He scowled as Ardyn looked up at him and spoke. "The throne brings you here…" he paused, stopping his right foot on the throne. "It only sits one."

Noct just stared at the man, eyes piercing. "Off my chair jester. The King sits there."

Ardyn's smirked never faltered as his group member were talking about him. Ardyn let them finish before raising his hand and four streams of darkness shot toward his friend's hearts. He quickly turned around to find them on the floor unconscious. "What did you do?!" he yelled turning back to where Ardyn was.

"They have no battle in this." Ardyn's voice came from the left. Noct found him standing around the debris with the opening down to the city below. "The battle of Kings. Come Noctis." he finished, warping down to the streets below."

Noct followed, warping down to the street across from Ardyn as he spoke. "The once helpless and hapless prince… is he so ready to claim his crown? Don't let us down." He summoned a sword, Noctis doing the same, the two warping to each other blades clashing. The force of the two sent each man flying back hard into the buildings. Noct growled as he felt Ardyn enjoying this. He warped again back down and attacked Ardyn.

Before he knew it Ardyn was on top of him with his hands on the king's face. "Oh how I have waited for the moment. Longer than you have ever known." He murmured,

"Well keep hoping." Noct growled and Ardyn yanked him up ad threw him back.

"Well then let's see what you can do. You and your Crystal." He stated as he summoned his own darkened version of the Armringer.

Noct growled. "Power… of… light!" He yelled, as he summoned his own Armringer.

The two flew about the ruined city fighting each other until they both fell in the courtyard. Noct pulled himself up with his Father's sword, groaning as Ardyn laughed. "The Kings of yore are on hand… calling you forth to oblivion." He stated, gesturing to the floating blue giant forms of the past kings.

Noct just frowned and attacked him with his father's sword. Wanting to make him feel the pain, he summoned every different one of his Royal Arms and striking him with it; ending it with his father's sword.

"So that is how you would end it." He stated as he fell to the ground and weakly continued. "Now it is over Majesty. What will you do? Banish the daemons and bring peace once more?"

Noctis knelt by the man and said calmly. "No, now you can rest in peace. Close your eyes… forevermore."

"I shall await you… in the beyond." He said, his voice disappearing from his hearing – showing that he controlled the serum and his body faded into blackness.

* * *

It wasn't long later as he stood in front of his for friends at the foot of the Citadel. He sighed. "The time has come." He turned to his friends. He stared at the four of them stopping on their faces with a sad smile on his face. He stopped on each other their faces' as he called their name. "Prompto… Gladio… Ignis… Iris…"

Gladio and Ignis bowed respectively together and Iris and Prompto followed suit, in respect of their friend of the King. He sighed as tear formed in his eyes; he confidentially said.

"Walk tall, my friends."

* * *

 **Again, with all my heart, thank you for all who have stayed with me and enjoyed this! It makes me so happy! Hope to see you guys in the future.**


End file.
